Candles, Cakes, Wishes and Apologies
by yas-m
Summary: "And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." - Abraham Lincoln


It's Cinzia's birthday! Have I mentioned how Cinzy is one of my favorite people in the world? She's like… Actually I am sure she is my favorite person in Rome. Yup, that's a fact. So it is her birthday, and I know birthday presents should be things that make you happy, and I wanted to make this happy, but when I started writing it, it just turned into this. And let's face it, I cannot write happy. It just wouldn't be me.

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB! I LOVE YOU!

Kate is a Gemini born in 1977. I took the liberty with the exact date of her birthday.

* * *

19 June 1977

Diane sat in her hospital bed, staring with mixed emotion as the nurse handed the infant to Sam. Sam had the baby girl close to his chest, staring at the bright green eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted nothing more than for this little girl to be his daughter. He wanted nothing more than to be her father. Diane watched. She swallowed back a guilty sob. She wanted nothing more than to want Sam to be her father. She shut her eyes and braced herself for a life full of lies.

19 June 1980

Her mom dresses her up in a pink and light blue dress, her hair is pulled up in a neat ponytail and her shoes are clean and shiny. Neighborhood kids play around in the yard. Colorful balloons are strung up all around. The adults sit around the table that had been set up for the food and cake. She looks around, the sun is bright in July, and she squints as she searches for her father. He promised he would be home for her birthday. She forces a sad smile when Tommy from across the street wishes her a happy birthday and hands her a perfectly wrapped gift, "happy birthday, Katie."

19 June 1985

She argues with her mother but ends up wearing the dress after all. It is uncomfortable and she cannot run while wearing it. Her mother scolds her for not acting like a lady. Her father had sent a letter a week earlier. He apologized for missing her birthday again. She stares at the cake, perfect icing and letters in red, "happy birthday, Katherine." She shuts her eyes and blows out the candles. She wishes it were her father standing next to her and not her mother.

19 June 1987

Her parents take her out to lunch. They argue in the car and at the restaurant. Her father asks her again if she wants a birthday party and she just shakes her head and shrugs. Her mother sighs and says she is getting too old for little girl birthdays anyway. At midnight, she sneaks out to meet Tom and they go out to the field to bury their time capsule. He takes her hand in his and smiles, "Happy birthday, Katie."

19 June 1991

She stands in her room and stares at the photograph next to her bed. It was taken a month ago, two days before her father left for Iraq. He took her out to dinner because they both knew he was going to miss her birthday. Her mother had said she had a headache and did not go with them. She reads the back of it, a note her father left, "Happy birthday, Katie." She straightens her t-shirt, pulls her hair back and runs downstairs to meet Tom. She kisses him for the first time that night.

19 June 1993

Her mom forgets that it is her birthday but she does not care either way. She comes home late and finds Wayne's truck in the driveway. He is already passed out on the couch and her mom smoking in the kitchen. She sneaks in quietly and makes her way up to her room. The letter is on her bed with a coffee stain on the envelope. Her father apologizes for missing her birthday again.

19 June 1995

She takes her mother to the ER first thing in the morning. She has a bruise on her cheek and a dislocated shoulder. Diane says she fell down the stairs but Kate smells the whiskey on her clothes. She heard Wayne leave at dawn. They drive back home in silence and she meets up with Tom immediately after they get back. He tells her he had made up his mind and is leaving for college. He wants her to go with him. She wants to leave. She wants nothing more than to leave. He reaches into his pocket and gives her the gift he bought her. Perfectly wrapped with a small card ont, "Happy birthday, Katie." She kisses him sweetly and apologizes. She cannot leave just yet. She has to wait. Her father could be coming back any day now.

19 June 1998

She gets a letter from her father, again, and a phone call from Tom. He misses her. He does not he loves her anymore though. Her apartment is small, very small, but at least she has gotten away. She dresses quickly, ties her hair in a messy ponytail, and runs to make the bus. She got a new job and she wants to try to last more than a moth this time. One of her coworkers finds out it is her birthday as she fills in the new employee form and she smiles sweetly as she offers her an Apollo bar. She nods politely, "Happy birthday, Kate."

19 June 2001

She shivers in the cold evening wind, holding her breath as she waits for the police sirens to fade in the distance. She hides under a car until she is sure it is safe to venture back up. She digs her hands in her jacket pockets, searching for warmth where she knows there is none. She walks past a bakery and scoffs, "Happy Birthday Katie," she whispers to herself.

19 June 2004

She hops onto the back of a pick up truck, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She falls down and tries to catch her breath. A young blond sits across from her and checks her out. She forces a smile, and makes up a name when he asks. It's her third week in Australia and she has not stopped running. The guy across from her is nice enough and she eventually falls asleep on his shoulder. She mentions it's her birthday and plants a kiss on top of her head, "happy birthday, Cynthia."

19 June 2005

He has been busy preparing for his father's funeral. She has been busy trying to settle back to the real world. He had finally convinced her to stay with him, that staying at a hotel with Aaron was a silly idea. She had stayed in his spare room for a while. By the end of the second week they were sharing a bed. He has busy but he does not forget her birthday. He wakes her up with a sweet kiss and a surprise breakfast in bed. He takes care of Aaron while she treats herself to a day at the spa. And in the evening, his mother watches Aaron and he takes her out. Dinner, dancing, a walk in the moonlight and they go to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, his last words as she drifts to sleep are, "I love you, Kate."

19 June 2006

She meets with her lawyer as they prepare for her trial. He mentions that he is thinking of calling Jack as a witness and she snaps. She does not want him lying for her, even if she hasn't seen him in months. Sun sends her a polite letter, Sayid and Nadia give her a call and Desmond sends her a postcard along with a picture of their newborn son. She sings Aaron to sleep and is shocked when her front door bell rings. A flicker of hope sparks in her for the shortest moment, but it is gone when she opens the door and sees Cassidy. A box of cupcakes in one hand, and a six pack in the other. She laughs, ushers her friend in. Cassidy smirks, "I thought you could use these," she laughs, "Happy birthday, Lucy."

19 June 2007

She is giddy. She has not stopped smiling for weeks. She always thought living would Jack would be wonderful, but her imagination did not come close to how perfect it was. He plans an especially long weekend celebration for her birthday. He had wished for Paris, but she is not allowed to leave the state. The weekend is perfect either way. Veronica stays with Aaron and Kate calls every hour. Jack smiles every time she reaches for her phone but never chastises her actions. She is a mother now. He prepares a picnic on the beach. She wears a flowing white summer dress, walks barefoot along the beach. He wears a black shirt, left open at her request, and rolls his pants up as he tries to catch up with her. She stands still and he comes up behind her. She is sinking. He wraps his arms around her and whispers, "I love you, Kate."

19 June 2011

Claire and Aaron wake her up bright and early. Aaron jumps on the bed and Claire turns on the light and opens the curtains. The house is decorated and the kitchen is a carnival of delicious sinful food. She gets dressed quickly, shorts, a green t-shirt and the ring on a chain around her neck. Aaron just finished school for the summer and Claire has a long day planned. Kate pulls her hair back in a ponytail and stares for a moment at the picture on her dresser. She fights the tears and heads downstairs where an over excited Aaron waits for her, "Happy birthday, Aunt Kate."

19 June 2017

Claire is Australia for her friend's wedding and Aaron wakes her up a little too early because the whole time difference thing is too confusing. She meets James for lunch and hours pass before they even realize. They do share a connection after all. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and she drowns in his embrace. He teases her about her age and that earns him an elbow into his ribs. He hugs her tight, kisses her forehead and smiles, "Happy birthday, Freckles."

10 June 2025

Aaron calls her and she wishes him good luck. It is his last day of finals and he graduates in a few weeks. Claire takes her to breakfast and Hurley surprises her with a visit after so many years. He does not come empty handed either. He holds a gift for both of them. Charlie's DS ring and Tom's toy airplane. He also has a message for her. Hurley can see dead people after all. That night she goes to bed wearing his old Columbia t-shirt. She has not worn his shirts for years. She closes her eyes and dreams of him. "I am sorry, Kate."

* * *

He gets up early, very early, and makes sure he does not wake her up. The house is till cool as the early morning sun starts to penetrate through the open windows. He does not know what day it is. Days and dates do not exist here. Now. But what he does know is that he has a lot to make up for. He missed too many birthdays, too many Christmases, New Years, Valentines, too many holidays and he planned to make up for each and every one. An hour or so later, he has everything set, breakfast is ready, the table is prepared, the juice is fresh and the fruits hand picked by him just minutes ago. He checks his pocket, makes sure the ring is still there and walks back up to the room with a warm cup of coffee. He walks in just as she is sitting up, hair disheveled, eyes still clouded with the last remnants of sleep, lips red and parted, bare shoulders peaking from behind the comforter. She greets him with a smile that melts his heart. He returns the welcome with a long kiss. He places the cup next to her.

"Milk and two sugars?" she asks.

He smiles and nods.

"I love you, Kate."

* * *

Well, there it is. Hope you liked babe, and once again, HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


End file.
